


[podfic] Froyo Closes at Eleven (And Other Convenient Truths)

by Annapods



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Inexperience, canon-typical alcohol use, that leads to mild discomfort/insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: After a painful breakup with his first-ever boyfriend, Bitty is on a mission to prove something to himself. Thanks to an attractive stranger in a floral snapback, he learns something better instead.Written bySummerFrost.





	[podfic] Froyo Closes at Eleven (And Other Convenient Truths)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Froyo Closes at Eleven (And Other Convenient Truths)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355196) by [SummerFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFrost/pseuds/SummerFrost). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/fcaeaoct) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cfgi7uxi76f837c/%5BOMGCP%5D%20Froyo%20Closes%20at%20Eleven%20%28And%20Other%20Convenient%20Truths%29.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cfgi7uxi76f837c/%5BOMGCP%5D%20Froyo%20Closes%20at%20Eleven%20%28And%20Other%20Convenient%20Truths%29.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction.

Thanks to SummerFrost for giving their permission for this podfic, and thanks to Cesy for bidding on me!

 

 


End file.
